55: The chance
by Elfangor
Summary: A sequel to 54 *Edited with Chapter 7* Please R & R thanks
1. Prologue

Hey people.don't sue.I don't own anything but the plot. K.A. owns animorphs.  
  
My name is Marco.  
  
Jake's about to ram the blade ship, so I don't expect to live very longer. So, long story short the yeerks and the humans/andalites war is over. Mainly thanks to me and my friends, Jake, I've mentioned him, he's our fearless leader. There's also me, obviously, the cocky one who see's the path straight from A-Z. Then there's Tobias, A nothlit. A human stuck as a red-tailed hawk. It scares me what happened to him. We were the crew above the Rachel at the current time.  
  
Then, there's Cassie, the tree-hugging animorph, she's back in America, Jake didn't want her in the mission. And there's Ax. Full name Aximilli Esgarouth Isthill, brother of Elfangor, who gave us the morphing power. The power to become any animal we touch, and store DNA. Lastly, there's Rachel, she died fighting impossible odds. She'd always loved the war like none of us had, she was Xena: Warrior Princess. She died when we took over the blade ship, a victory that won the war for us.  
  
Why were we ramming the blade ship, you may ask, well, Ax had been taken hostage. He had become a sort-of controller. We were going to die, taking everyone in the blade ship with us.  
  
"Jake," I pleaded, "Why?"  
  
"For Rachel's sake," He replied. Tobias nodded a odd hawk nod.  
  
I was outraged, who was to tell my parents? Silly thinking about that now-  
  
WOOSH! We headed for the Blade Ship. Everyone except mendaresh, who was controlling the helm. Then, impact struck. I died instantly. 


	2. The News

My name is Cassie.  
  
The Ellimist came to me. He told me some story about Jake, Marco and Tobias going to rescue Ax. When he told me they all died, I was devastated. The Ellimist told me there was no way to save them, and that he didn't mess with the doings of other beings. But as he left I was sure that I heard the word Time Matrix in my head. I said to myself, yes, someday, when he comes again, I will ask him about the time matrix, see if he can tell me where it is. And I know that he will. I will go back and make sure that nothing happens to any of them. Nothing to Rachel, or to Jake, Ax, Marco and Tobias. I shall live.only for that cause.  
Authors note: If you want I'll add more to this. Just write a review. Thanks 


	3. The One

The Ellimist's POV  
  
"The one came to me. Thought about the game the Crayak and I were having. He had powers as great as mine, and stuck a deal with me. He left me with time to think I knew he was probably as bad as the Crayak. I knew he wanted something off me, not just what he said. The deal was, he could get Tom back, with his Yeerk, and I could get all the animorphs back. After going to Cassie, I thought this was a good idea, but I knew there was more to it than just Tom back. I knew there was something else.  
  
I decided to let Cassie decide.  
  
I went to her again in one human in that same human day. She wasn't very happy. In fact, she was distraught. The good human Ronnie was comforting her. He was doing a good job. Cassie looked up, sensing something invisible. I decided it was time to stop time-if you know what I mean.  
  
"Cassie," I said.  
  
A friend helped me with this idea. Thanks PrinceAximilli! 


	4. The Deal

Cassie's POV  
  
The Ellimist stopped time. I'd sensed there was something there.  
  
"Cassie" he said.  
  
He was disguised as the old man with wings. I'd seen him like this, only this morning when he had told me about Jake and the others. I was still upset. It hurt to have lost all your old friends.  
  
"What do you want!" I shouted at him, "You play with us! Use us like your toys and yet, when the time is right, you let us all die! Apart from me! Why is that Ellimist?! Why!"  
  
"Cassie," He spoke calmly, "I did not wish it to happen this way. Fete created this, it is none of my doing. However, I can bring them back."  
  
That grabbed my attention, "How" I asked, "Tell me ellimist! How! Is it to do with the time matrix?"  
  
"No" He replied, "The Time Matrix is out of my reach and power to get. However, the thing that calls itself 'The One' has struck a deal with me. He has power as great as me you know. He said that he would bring back all the Animorphs-"  
  
"All of them" I cut him off, "Even Rachel?"  
  
"Yes, but I believe there is more to it than I see. If he brings back all the animorphs, I must bring back Tom. With his Yeerk. I think that once he has Tom and Safu 8-9-1-2 are working with the one, he will use them to do something that I do not want to happen. I have given you the choice of whether or not I should bring them back for Tom. If you agree, I'm sure within less than a day they will be here. They will remember everything that has happened to them, including you."  
  
"How do you know he will lie and not bring back the animorphs?" I questioned.  
  
"He knows I have powers to reverse what happens if he decides not to."  
  
"In that case, I accept. But I have one favour. Bring back Tobias in his human form, and let him have the power to morph. Please ellimist."  
  
"Ok," he said.  
  
And with that he disappeared. 


	5. The Arrival

Jake's POV  
  
I died ramming the Blade Ship. That's all I know. I never expected to live again.  
  
Suddenly, I was on the mountain I had six months ago gone up to tell Cassie I was leaving. All of us were there. Including Rachel. I was confused. Was this some sort of Hallucination, or a trick the ellimist could be playing. I simply could not speak. What amazed me most however, was the fact that Tobias was in his human form.  
  
Cassie was the first one to speak.  
  
"This is the Ellimist's doing's," she said.  
  
"What's happened?" I asked.  
  
"He has made a deal with the one, and has said if The One could be bring Tom and his Yeerk back, then all the animorphs could have a second chance to live."  
  
"Wow," Marco said. He was obviously gob smacked.  
  
"I made him keep his promise that Tobias could be in his Human body permanently, and have the ability to morph." Cassie continued.  
  
"Wow thanks Cassie, I never thought I would ever have the chance to be my human self again, and have the power to morph." Tobias said grinning.  
  
"Cassie!" Rachel screamed in joy and ran over to hug her friend.  
  
I was happy for all of us, then remembered about Tom.  
  
"Is there no way we can stop Tom?" I asked.  
  
"No," she said, "not unless you want to enter kelbrid space again."  
  
I was relieved, I hoped that he was not going to cause any harm. It would take him a while to get back to earth. Until then, we were safe. 


	6. The Joy

1 Year Later  
  
Marco POV  
  
"Hey Jake," I said, "Wanna come round later, I'm kinda bored."  
  
"Yeah, be there in 10 mins." He replied.  
  
The tone meant he had hung up. I was pretty well off since we had all reincarnated. The press had eat it up big-time, which meant the money kept piling in. All of us had come off well. Everyone was interested in Rachel because of her story to tell on the Blade Ship. Cassie because of the deal she had struck to get us all back. Tobias because he was back in his human form, nobody thought he could morph, but he proved them wrong. Ax because of being controlled by "The One" and the Press put in his words to short form as "The scariest moments of my first life." Me, because of having the "courage" to go on the blade ship, ( I never told them I didn't have a choice.)  
  
But most of all, what changed most, was that Jake was happy. And because Jake was happy, he didn't not do the things that weren't cool. He went on TV, and proved to everybody who thought the better of him, that he was a good guy. He didn't date Cassie, she was still going out with Ronnie, and to a more extreme fact, they were getting married.  
  
But Jake was happy none the less, and to a certain extent, that made us all happy. 


	7. The Home

Ax's POV  
  
My name is Aximilli Esgarouth Isthill. I am an andalite. And an animorph. I had fought with the humans for 3 years. We stopped the Yeerks conquering Earth. We captured the Yeerk that was responsible for trying to Conquer earth. And his pool ship. Our nemesis, my nemesis, Visser1. He was responsible for my brother's death, he murdered him. He was sentenced to a lifetime in Jail.  
  
A year after the Visser's trial, I was a prince. While I was on my ship, I was captured by something that called itself "The One" and had teamed up with the Blade Ship and the Yeerks that had killed my fellow Animorph. Rachel. I was used as a "Host" body for The One and I had an artificial mouth attached to me, and Red teeth. It was the scariest moment of my life. I had no control.  
  
Later on, my friends had come to rescue me, my human friends, but they were not able to beat the Yeerks weapon-wise. Therefore, they rammed the Blade Ship, and all of us died. But somehow, "The One" escaped and struck a deal with the ellimist. All of the yeerks on the Blade Ship would be allowed to come back, including Tom, and then all the Animorphs would come back.  
  
The ellimist decided to ask Cassie. Cassie accepted.  
  
I had said nothing on our re-unitation. I was embarrassed.  
  
I was even more embarrassed when I got back to my home world. The andalite council wanted to speak with me. I thought it was bad. They thought it was good. I got a medal for bravery and was given my own domeship. I named it Greenday, a band I had liked when I was on earth. Plus I thought it suited the ship.  
  
I was told by the andalite council I was to return to Earth. They also gave me a "letter" which read  
  
Cassie & Ronnie wish to invite you to there wedding.  
  
April 8th,  
  
2:00, In Yellowstone.  
  
Ah, I thought, they were going to have there wedding in Yellowstone, where the Free Hork Bajir were to continue there lives. Typical of Cassie, I thought aswell.  
  
I took a fighter rather than my Dome Ship down to earth. It might be needed while I'm away, I thought to myself. I landed in the special andalite transport area on earth. It was the city where we, the animorphs, had fought most of our battles.  
  
I quickly went to Jake's house. It was April the 7th, according to a stranger I had asked on the street. I figured Jake would lend me a room to sleep before the wedding. 


End file.
